


Love - Without Potions

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - Without Potions

Vicki had heard the woman's fear and her pain when Poppaea had struck her, she had remained still for a while before standing, moving to Locusta's side, her touch soft against the woman's wounded cheek. 

"Did she hurt you?"

She knew the woman was worried, and timid at best.

"Please... tell me, did she hurt you?"  
Locusta shook her head.

"No Vicki. No she did not."  
"Good."

Vicki spoke softly, kindly. 

"I hoped not."  
Locusta smiled and kissed Vicki softly.

"Don't worry about me sweet girl. I'm a tough bitch."  
"Yet you kiss like a sweetheart."  
"For you? Always."  
Vicki said nothing this time, only kissing Locusta, slowly growing more passionate before finally admitting. 

"I've missed you."  
Locusta murred into the kiss.

"Let’s lose the togas and go for a walk..."  
"Sounds good to me."

Vicki smiled, easily letting her toga drop with absolutely no shame. Locusta smiled and also let her toga fall she then took Vicki by the hand and took her out into the garden. Vicki smiled, leaning into Locusta a little, her voice low and soft. 

"Do all the women use this garden... or just the lovers?"  
"All women use the garden my sweet…"  
"Shame, you'd think only lovers would... better to preserve the peace."  
"But the garden is a celebration of the female form my sweet it would be wrong to deny all women the chance to walk here freely and enjoy the natural beauty of the female body."  
"That's perfectly true. As long as the women don't mind a little... romance in the open air?"  
"They don't. They rather enjoy it a lot of them...some even...get hands on sometimes."  
"Ah... I sense that perhaps you have 'played'... who with?"  
"I didn't ask their names...most of them had wedding bands on their fingers you see."  
"Ah, so women of easy means."  
"Easy Means?"  
"Married but open to women... like a little of both."  
"Yes that exactly what they were."

Locusta agreed suckling on Vicki's ear lobe.

"Others were just girls of easy virtue.... like you."  
Vicki smiled, murring softly. 

"Well, good for you."  
Locusta murred and stopped walking. She turned Vicki to face her and gently pulled her into a very close embraces so their bodies pressed against one another. She then began to kiss Vicki's neck while her hands caressed her back and her ass as they stood in the middle of the pathway. Vicki purred her pleasure, her hands soft on Locusta's back, roaming openly. Locusta murred as her hands continued to roam freely also. Vicki smiled, slowly letting her hands come up to cup and caress Locusta's breasts. Locusta purred.   
"Mmmm…"

Vicki murred, moving to tease them properly. Locusta murred. Vicki smiled, kissing her way lower.   
"Mmmm I've missed you sweet girl."  
"I've missed you Locusta."

Vicki murmured, moving to gently suckle on Locusta's breasts. Locusta purred and stroked Vicki's hair. She looked around and saw a number of other women, who were enjoying the garden looking at them.

"We're drawing an audience sweetling."  
"Jealous probably."

Vicki teased, moving to suckle sweetly on the other breast. Locusta purred and began fondling Vicki's breasts with her fingers. Vicki moaned softly, her own touch soft on Locusta's stomach and sliding slowly lower. Locusta purred. Vicki smiled, moving to gently tease her clit. Locusta let out a low mewl. Vicki smiled, slowly easing two fingers into Locusta. Locusta back arched and she mewed. Vicki smiled and set a pace. Locusta rode Vicki's fingers. Vicki soon sped up. Locusta pushed down harder and harder onto Vicki's fingers. Vicki sped up further. Locusta picked up her own pace and pushed down even harder. She was slamming down so hard now she was making an audible sound of her pussy slapping against Vicki's hand and fingers. Vicki upped her speed a little more. Locusta mewled her pussy was soaking wet and dripping as her climax approached.   
"Come for me Locusta."  
Locusta cried out and came apart.


End file.
